


Los gajes de la vida adulta

by sugarcherry



Series: Twst RarePair Week 2021 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcherry/pseuds/sugarcherry
Summary: Ace y Malleus eran una pareja de recién egresados que decidieron independizarse y vivir juntos, pero nada les preparó para lo que estaba por venir: la difícil y tormentosa vida de adultos.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Ace Trappola
Series: Twst RarePair Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Los gajes de la vida adulta

**Author's Note:**

> **_Twst Rarepair Week_**  
>  **Día 1:** Cooking

Empezar a vivir juntos parecía fácil hasta que tuvieron que distribuirse las tareas del hogar.

Mientras Ace se encargaba de lavar, fregar el suelo y hacer la colada, Malleus se ocupaba de las plantas, de secar, desempolvar y sacar la basura. Sin embargo, había algo que ninguno era capaz de hacer: cocinar.

Acababan de graduarse. Ace había recibido el título tan solo tres meses atrás mientras Malleus trabajaba como maestro en la Night Raven College, hasta que un día a ambos se les ocurrió una magnífica idea: ¡Independizarse y vivir juntos!

 _Error_.

Al ser ambos un par de jóvenes inexpertos que no sabían nada sobre la vida adulta, improvisaron mucho sobre la marcha. Para ser honestos, la fortuna de Malleus ayudó en más de la mitad de las cosas y la habilidad de Ace para engañar y sobornar se encargó del resto. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer nada: la cocina.

Al principio, Ace decidió ejercer el rol de cocinero porque había visto a Trey-senpai hornear _y lo hacía ver tan fácil que seguro él también era capaz ¿Verdad?_ Pero lo que se suponía que sería un suculento bistec acabó siendo algo parecido al carbón: una masa dura, negra e imposible de masticar. Luego de su monumental fracaso, Malleus decidió intentar preparar un huevo frito sin medir la temperatura y, en consecuencia, estuvo a punto de incendiar todo el apartamento.

Con eso aprendieron dos cosas: Que ninguno debía intentar cocinar nada y que la vida adulta no era para nada como la pintaban las películas ( _Y ambos querían un reembolso_ ).

Las siguientes semanas recurrieron a la comida a domicilio y, lo que al principio parecía una buena idea, pronto fue convirtiéndose en un inconveniente: Gastaban más dinero del que ganaban, así que por mucho que amaran el yakisoba de _ese restaurante_ en particular, no tuvieron más opción que recurrir a un método más desesperado.

Así es, _comida instantánea._

Aprovechando que Ace ganó una jarra eléctrica en la lotería, pasaron unas cuantas semanas más comiendo fideos instantáneos hasta que Ace tuvo que ser ingresado al hospital por una gastritis, lo cual los forzó a recurrir a la última alternativa que se les ocurrió ( _y por la cual debieron empezar, pero ambos eran muy orgullosos para admitir_ ): Aprender a cocinar.

Pronto descubrieron que utilizar libros de recetas no era buena idea porque siempre sucedía algo y, por lo tanto, las páginas acababan indescifrables por todo lo que caía encima. No tuvieron más alternativa que recurrir al MagicTube, donde las _ideas en cinco minutos_ resultaron ser una enorme decepción. (No, en serio, ¿Quién fue el idiota que creyó que sería bueno insertar salchichas en fideos espagueti? ¡¿De dónde surgió la necesidad de usar tanto cheddar?!)

Al menos los canales de cocina cumplieron su propósito y, finalmente, aprendieron a preparar un arroz decente sin necesidad de utilizar una arrocera. No obstante, tan pronto adquirieron ese conocimiento, ambos decidieron prestar atención a la holgazanería y volvieron a la programación habitual de comer cereales en cualquier recipiente que pudiera portar leche, ignorando la pila de ollas y platos sucios que se hacía cada vez más grande sobre el fregadero.

Probablemente sería imposible para ambos aprender a ser adultos pronto pero, al menos, se tenían el uno al otro mientras recorrían ese largo y accidentado camino que los haría crecer, siempre en compañía de su querido hijo, Roberto, el cactus.


End file.
